In the ever changing online world, content can be ephemeral. One group to which this can pose problems is intellectual property rights owners. Certain intellectual property rights, such as trademark and copyright rights, may be alleged to be infringed by a particular web site, posting, or advertisement for a short or undefined period of time. For example, a trademark may be alleged to be infringed by an advertisement that only appears to some visitors of a particular site.
For a rights owner, policing these rights can be a difficult task. In addition to the non-trivial task of locating the potentially infringing content, the intellectual property rights owner can face the additional burden of convincing the web site owner to remove the content in a timely manner. From the standpoint of the publishers pages that infringe intellectual property rights can arguably expose the publisher to legal liability as well as hurt customer relations.
Accordingly, it would generally be desirable to have systems for addressing problematic content.